Amplitude modulation schemes are often used in wireless communications to transmit signals between a transmitter and a receiver. An amplitude modulated signal can be generated by mixing a baseband signal with a carrier. Amplitude modulation schemes are often used in near-field communication (NFC) and in radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems.